The wide-spread use of personal computers and printers has lead to an increased demand for high quality print media. Additionally, digital cameras produce images that can be printed by the average consumer without requiring a professional developing service and have also created an additional need for convenient, high-quality printing capabilities. Though there have been many developments in printing technology, there are always demands for better picture resolution, color formation, image stability, etc.
Print media is commonly paper based, but can also include plastics, metals, composites, fabrics etc. Specialty print media have been developed for many different uses including photo quality paper, high and soft gloss paper, matte paper, photocopy paper, color paper, etc. These print media serve as the image receiver for an image produced with a printing device. In the case of inkjet printers, the print media receives ink droplets from ink cartridges that create a desired image.
The quality of a printed document has traditionally been limited by the characteristics of the print media. Consequently, to enhance the image quality, a print medium often includes a coating on the surface of the print medium. Traditionally, print media are coated either with polymer or pigment compositions and other functional materials configured to promote ink transfer and/or image formation. Additionally, traditional print media coatings and processes are used to enhance the gloss and surface smoothness of the uncoated print media. Differences in various print media characteristics are usually due to differences in the type of coating used.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.